hippopotamus raven y chico bestia
by evans-rae-bb
Summary: xD


**Mi primer fanfic xD bueno como es el primero que hago no me ****juzguen**** . fic dedicado al salón hippopotamus de el colegio panamericana .**

**Era una mañana normal bueno y Christopher como siempre llegaba primero que todos de ahí seguía Daniela , Gabriel . Eduardo , maría , Gabriel Antón , Alejandra . y yo llegaba tarde cuando el timbre sonaba . llegaba con jeanpol , Ángela , Ariana , Ariana Rodríguez . nosotros somos 33 pero solo nombro a algunos .**

**Todos: good morning miss Mariella ^_^**

**Miss: good morning , sit down**

**Todos :thank you**

**La miss estaba revisando las agendas de todos en ese momento se encontraba feliz ya que estábamos callados .**

**Miss: bueno chicos compórtense bien **

**Jos: ya mis no se preocupe**

**La miss se iva para el otro salón y vino la mis Karin**

**Todos: good ****morning**** miss Karin**

**ka: good morning , sit down**

**Todos : thank you**

**Ka: saquen libro de matematicas**

**yo como siempre mandándole papelitos a mi amigo ( la verdad es que me gustaba )mientras le escribia de cualquier cosa una fea llamada Aldana nos empezó a fastidiar yo y el le dijimos que se largue de donde estábamos pero tan solo nos mostro su diente con bala pues los dos nos orrorizamos y sin querer nos abrazamos yo me puse roja y un poco nerviosa y una pisca de temor por la supuesta 'niña'**

**ka: Aldana ¡ ve a tu sitio ¬¬* no interrumpas la clase y ustedes dos trabajen porfavor **

**al: ok miss**

**jos:¬:¬ ya sabemos q están enamorados**

**an: que ¡**

**yo: no es verdad deja de fastidiar Josué**

**ka: ¬¬*ya cállense . bueno chicos vamos a la pagina 120 del libro**

**gab: miss yo quiero salir a la pizarra**

**ka: toma el plumón , alguien mas va a salir a la pizarra que tal tu franccesca**

**yo: AH ¿QUE?**

**Ka: ¬¬nada**

**Yo: ok **

**Estaba perdidamente enamorada de el que ni a la profesora le hacia caso . pasaba la mis a revisar los libros yo no había hecho nada le pedi a mi amigo gabriel anton quien me gustaba y me puse aldia.**

**Ka: te voy ha estar vigilando**

**Yo : bueno xD al principio pensé que ya me vigilaba **

**Ka:¬¬**

**Era la hora de recreo la mis nos mando a ponernos en orden en eso mis amigos y yo empezamos a hacer desorden .**

**Jos: hablemos de agdana**

**Yo: jajajaja claro**

**Jos: pues Aldana estuvo en la guerra y le metieron una bala en el diente desde hay su diente se llama nicols**

**An: jajajajajajajajajajajaja **

**Yo:jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja **

**Armamos un completo desastre unos jugaban gogos otros se pegaban otros estaban conversando . de pronto la mis viene y nos grita**

**Ka: lo primero que les digo y lo primero que hacen este salón es un mamarracho ustedes parecen los vendedores abulantes que gritan en los carros . **

**Chr: no se enoje mis**

**An: además estamos en recreo los otros dos salones ya salieron al recreo y nosotros nada**

**Yo: es verdad miss nos debe un recreo**

**Ang: bien estoy con mis amigos**

**Ka: ok esta bien tal ves tengan razón**

**Atho: miss pero la tenemos . tenemos la razón**

**Ka: ok ok jueguen pero solo hasta que acabe mi hora**

**Gab: heeeee gracias miss Karin**

**Yo: anton que buena suerte no? – me sonrroje mucho –O/O**

**An: si -el me sonrrio –yyy.. de que hablamos**

**Yo: no iras a jugar con tus amigos? **

**An: no .. la verdad esque no tengo ganas de jugar quiero conversar contigo un rato**

**Yo: bueno que tal si hablamos de agdana ..**

**An: ammm que tal de las parejas del salón**

**Jos: entrando a la onda no Gabriel anton ya dicelo **

**An: decirle que**

**Ari: que la amas **

**An: que**

**Yo : ariana gozales porfavor .. no te imagines tantas cosas tontas tan solo somos amigos**

**Ari: ok ok**

**An: josue voltéate porfavor ^^**

**Jean: vamos no trates de ocultarlo ... ****TE GUSTA **

**An: que ¡ no es cierto**

**Yo: no le hagas caso anton solo fastidian**

**An: O/O bien ...ahhh cual crees que es la mejor pareja**

**Yo: no sabria decirte – en ese momento estaba super roja.**

**Ang: ccesca estas super roja **

**Yo: quien yooooo?**

**Ang: sip**

**Jos: anghela**

**Ang: si O/O **

**Jos: parecen los dos novios no?**

**Ang: si **

**Jean: ya son 2 XD**

**Yo: no somos novios tan solo amigos**

**An: seee ... la verdad esque yo...**

**Yo: no me digas que tu ...**

**Jos: aquí pasa lo loco**

**An: yo...quiero...pasar de tu amigo ...ha tu mejor amigo**

**Yo: pues claro ^.^**

**Gab: ha vamos ya dile que le gustas**

**An: ya dejen de fastidiar**

**Yo: seeee**

**Ml: ustedes hacen las cosas mas dificiles **

**An : yaaaaaaaaaa cállense**

**Ka: good bye niños**

**Todos: good bye miss Karin**

**Ka: sit down**

**Todos : thank you**

**An: despues te digo algo**

**Yo: ok **

**An: pero es algo intimo**

**Yo: ok no te preocupes –le guiñe el ojo diciéndole que es lindo cuando me cuenta cosas .-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo **

**¿Qué pasara conmigo y Gabriel anton?**

**¿Qué pasara con anghela y josue?**

**Averígualo en el capitulo 2 . jajajajajaja también abra nuevas parejas**


End file.
